elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Books
Except for Spellbooks, there are four other kinds of books in world of Elona; skillbooks, ancient books, diaries, and red books (including books of Rachel). Skillbooks Reading an "Art of (skill)" book will improve the level of that skill. The book won't do you any good if you haven't already learned the skill. They can be read an unlimited number of times (unlike spellbooks which have limited charges). You cannot read multiple times per day ("You are bored"), except when inside during bad weather ("You have nothing else to do"). Once the bad weather ends, attempting to read the book gets the 'bored' message. They can be bought from a magics vendor, found in dungeons and one is guaranteed to appear in the shelters made available during bad weather in inns. A random skill book appears each time you enter the shelter. You can also find a random skillbook in the magic shop in Lumiest, which you can steal with the Pickpocket skill. A new skillbook will be generated everytime the skillbook in the shop is stolen/destroyed. Ancient Books Ancient books are encoded scriptures required for the Mages' Guild Quests. They have no other function. 'r'eading one counts as identifying it if your Literacy skill is high enough, and will increase its sale price, even if you are not on the quest for them. This will also train your skill as normal. Failing to read one of these books may result in effects similar to that of spellbook failure. Diaries The diaries you can get by trading medals in Miral and Garok's Workshop or from exploring dungeons will summon the corresponding owner of the diary to become a member of your party when read. *'Little Sister's Diary': You suddenly get a younger sister! *'Girl's Diary': A young lady falls from the sky. She can throw random potions. *'Cat Sister's Diary': You suddenly get a younger cat sister! She has high charisma, comes with basic negotiation skills and makes for a good shopkeeper; however, this book is very rare. Red Books The red books are textbooks that in themselves have no function. Some of them however explains functions such as player-owned shops while others containing only useless but amusing text and are only really useful for selling in town. They can be bought from general stores and magic vendors or found in dungeons. *Museum Guide *Breeder's Book *Shopkeeper Guide *Easy Gardening *Card Game Manual *Water! *Cat's Cradle *Don't read this *Crimberry Addict *Dungeon Guide *Herb Effect *Breeder's Book *Strange Diary *Town book *Beginner's Guide *My Diary *A Book proof: http://img131.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=79888_abook_122_847lo.JPG referred to as 'a bugged book' in the inv. list. *''(Please add more)'' Books of Rachel Books of Rachel are a set of four rare and valuable books; unlike other red books, each one is worth a lot of gold once identified. Collecting the set is the objective of the Rare Books quest. While uncommon, the books are not unique, so you will undoubtedly find multiple copies of each. A copy of the fourth book will always be found in the mansion of younger sister. Book of Resurrection A rare drop from mummies (including lesser mummies). Reading this will allow you to revive any allies or town NPCs that has died recently in the area. Reviving a pet earns you their affection, negating the loss from death. Doing so for a town NPC nets you 2 Karma, and permanently anchors them into the spot you revive them at (i.e. they will return there even if killed another time.) Reading a cursed book of resurrection summons a swarm of undead creatures. Category:Items